warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Harakoni Warhawks
The Harakoni Warhawks are elite airborne regiments of the Imperial Guard raised on the Hive World of Harakon. History The Imperial world of Harakon is a low-gravity planet with impossibly tall hive cities whose spire reach into the upper atmosphere. The Harakoni use grav-gliders to hunt vapourwyrms in the mountain valleys below their hives. This makes them fearless at high altitudes and natural experts at judging air currents. Their specialised abilities have found a home in the Imperial Guard where regiments drawn from Harakon act as elite Drop Troops. Their generations-old adaptation to adverse gravity levels leaves the Harakoni Warhawks‎ predisposed to excel at Grav-Chute drops into planetary combat zones from orbit. This style of combat also increases the Warhawks' use of elite Storm Troopers Squads and small-unit tactics over those preferred by standard line troopers of other Imperial Guard regiments. Many an Imperial General or Warmaster owes their decorations and laurels to the bravery and experience of the elite regiments drawn from amongst the Harakoni Warhawks. Notable Campaigns *'Purge of the Contqual Sub-Sector' (812.M41) - As far as Imperial scholars can determine, the taint of the Contqual Sub-sector began late in the year 812.M41 when the Contqual High Governor fell easy prey to the corruption of the Chaos God of Pleasure, Slaanesh. From their High Governor's court the taint spread quickly and within a single month the entire Sub-sector seethed with the corruption of Chaos. The cleansing of Contqual was tasked to the Iron Hands who have always burned with hatred for Chaos in all its myriad forms since the disaster on Istvaan V during the Horus Heresy. The Iron Hands stormed into the Contqual Sub-sector with a speed akin to chained lightning, seizing several planets before resistance could even be organised by the region's Forces of Chaos. In short order, the Iron Hands of Clan Raukaan, under the command of Lord Clan Commander Arven Rauth, moved against the focal point of the Chaotic taint in Contqual, the Hive World of Shardenus, where the world's large body of Chaos Cultists, making use of forbidden sorcerous rituals, had torn a hole straight through the space-time continuum and into the Warp. From this horrific Warp portal streamed all manner of daemonic monsters to pollute the realm of the Emperor. Though massively outnumbered and sustaining significant losses, the Iron Hands cut through the Heretics and their daemons like an ebon-armoured storm. The world was brought to heel in short order with the rest of the Sub-sector falling to the fury of the Iron Hands with equal speed, the citizens of many worlds turning on their tainted masters and pleading with the Iron Hands for mercy. But the sons of Ferus Manus are not known for their forgiveness and the Chapter fell on the worlds of the Sub-sector with a cleansing wrath, executing one in every three civilians in a great and bloody purge, which the Chapter intended to serve as a righteous punishment for allowing the taint of Chaos to sweep over the worlds of the Contqual. Just a few weeks after their arrival, the Iron Hands departed, leaving a Sub-sector that would become one of the most devoted of all those in the Imperium to the God-Emperor in their wake. For none of the survivors of the Iron Hands' purge doubted the cold retribution they would face should their faith waver ever again. *'Fall of Medusa V (998.M41)' - Wargear and Equipment *'Las-Carbine' - All Harakoni Warhawks are armed with a lighter, cut down version of the Lasgun, known as the Las Carbine. This weapon has a lower rate of fire and a shorter range but is easier to carry and aim, often coming with a folding stock. Las carbines can be fired in one-handed. *'5 Charge Cells' - Not every world within the Imperium maintains the capacity to manufacture a Charge Pack capable of releasing a limited laser charge at a time. Some must make do with individual cells that expend their entire capacity in a single rapid burst. These have sufficient energy for a single laser shot and must be changed after every firing. *'Carapace Armour' - Carapace Armour is generally a sign of status and is mostly worn by Imperial officers and agents of the Inquisition. Made from moulded plates of armaplas, ceramite, or other strong materials, it can cover the entire body or just sections depending on the desired level of protection. Storm Troopers, for example, wear full body suits including a helmet, while most soldiers are lucky to gain access to just a simple chestplate to wear over more comfortable mesh or flakweave suits. Some bodysuits have slots designed for simple carapace plates to be inserted in, so that the overall suits can be rapidly configured for as much or little protection as desired. Damaged plates can be more easily replaced without requiring the purchase of an entire new suit. *'Grav-Chute' - A Grav-Chute relies on anti-gravitic suspensor fields to counter the pull of gravity and slow its user's descent to a planetary surface. Two small jets on either side above the shoulders offer extra braking and manoeuvrability as well. Unlike a true Jump Pack, Grav-Chutes are designed only to allow the user to land safely from a long fall—such as combat drop from a transport—rather than leap into the air and begin powered flight. *'Type 5 Pressure Helmet' - Harakoni drop-troops are equipped with these specially crafted helmets, which come with built-in respirators and breathing apparatuses intended for low-oxygen, high-altitude drops or for deployment in hostile environments like the vacuum of space or on worlds with toxic atmospheres. *'Micro-bead' - A Micro-bead or Comm-bead is a short-range radio wave communication device worn in the ear, good for communication out to about one kilometre (depending on weather conditions and intervening terrain). Each fits discretely in the ear, with higher craftsmanship models nearly undetectable in casual inspection. *'Photo-Visor' - These advanced lenses are designed to increase the amount of light waves hitting the retina of the eye, which enhances low-light vision to that point that even on the darkest nights its users can see almost as well as in full daylight. *'Combat Knife' - This one-handed melee implement is the ubiquitous back-up weapon for warriors all across the Imperium, be they lowly hive scum or the elite soldiers of a Planetary Governor. Some, such as the Catachan Fighting Knife, are designed for a specific purpose, whilst others are more generic in nature. *'3 Frag Grenades' - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments to fill a given circumference with deadly shards that prove to be a potent anti-personnel weapon. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. *'3 Smoke Grenades' - Smoke Grenades release a dense smoke which only obscures basic eyesight and optical based systems. They do not block detection systems that use heat or other spectral bands outside of normal human eyesight, but are much more widely available and easier to construct. *'Combat Backpack' - This combat backpack is comprised of durable metal composites and contains the soldier's air supply, Vox-caster, and any other vital supplies like rations and water. This piece of equipment was designed to be used in conjunction with the Type 5 pressure helmets. *'Vox-caster' - A Vox-caster is a standard and reliable radio wave communication device used to transmit over long distances, including to and from orbiting vessels. This allows communications with other Imperial personnel who possess Vox-casters. A Vox-caster's standard range is 100 kilometres, though better crafted variants exist that have longer ranges. *'Harakoni Imperial Guard Uniform' *'Poor Weather Gear' *'Basic Toolkit' *'Mess Kit & Water Canteen' *'4 weeks' Rations' *'Survival Suit' - When working in harsh and extreme planetary weather conditions, survival suits are a must for Imperial Guard personnel. No matter if it is too hot or too cold, the suit can maintain proper body temperature and hydration via its excellent insulation capabilities. Using the differential between body temperature and outside temperature to drive thermoelectric power cells, the suit also has reclamation systems for turning sweat into drinking water. Most survival suits come complete with a hood, as well as goggles to protect the head and face. While it does not protect forever, for medium duration emergencies it can help sustain life until a rescue. *'Blanket & Sleep Bag' *'Rechargeable Lamp Pack' - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. *'Grooming Kit' *'Dog Tags' *''Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer for the punishment is severe. Notable Harakoni Warhawks Regiments *'31st Harakoni "Helldivers" - ' *'32st Harakoni - Two battalions of ' Notable Harakoni Warhawks Yris Aikino Sources *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pp. 31, 61 *''Wrath of Iron'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight Category:H Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium